A morning with Shion
by Akiraki
Summary: A peaceful morning with Shion and Nezumi living in an AU where No.6 never existed. Has a (tiny)bit of Shounen ai so if you are not comfy with that you might not want to read.
1. Chapter 1

**Shion and Nezumi are two of my favorite characters from No.6 and all original character design and story goes to the author:**_** Asano Atsuko**_**. This story is mine and will not have any notable references to other stories. Thank you :)**

**I hope all that like this will share their comment, vote, and/or like this...P.S. Comments on spelling and grammar I would also like you to post.**

Beep...beeepp...beeeeepppp...beeeee-click!

Shion lifted his head off his pillow while letting his arm drop from the alarm clock. _7:00 am. _Shion stretched and slid out of bed. He went to the bathroom, showered, changed, brushed, and headed to the kitchen.

Mice scampered around Shion's feet as he made breakfast. Hamlet climbing up Shion's clothes made his way up to Shion's shoulder to watch the others. When Shion was done making breakfast he put a small bowl of bread crumbs and milk out for the mice. Lifting Hamlet off his shoulder and putting him with the other mice, Shion said to the mice, "I'll go get Nezumi up for breakfast. Hopefully he won't be late for work today?"

Walking to Nezumi's room Shion stopped at the full body mirror on his door. Most people tended to stay away from Shion because he had been born with white hair, pale skin, and red eyes. They thought of him as weird and treated him as an outcast.

_The first day of middle school Shion was all by himself no matter where he was. Shion was used to this kind of treatment but it sometimes still hurt when no one would even look at you. Shion was twelve and all he had ever wished for was that some one would acknowledge he was there. _

_That first day during homeroom he was sat at the back of the class next to an empty seat. Shion made it through the first two classes of that day without being called upon to answer questions or read something. Shion was day-dreaming when suddenly..._

_BANG!_

_Everybody ran to the window as smoke was coming out of the P.E. building. No one had that class until after lunch so it was supposed to be empty. Some nearby teachers ran toward the building and after awhile they came out with some one. Whomever it was was putting up quite a fight. The rest of the day went by as normal._

_The next day started out the same except the seat next to him wasn't empty for long. The principal came in somewhat pulling/excorting a student to his seat._

_The principal walked to the front of the room and addressed the class:_

" _**As you all know yesterday their was a small disruption on campus and this is to warn any **_

_**future students that violating and school rules...blah, blah, blah... …"**_

_Shion wasn't paying him any attention instead he was looking at the guy sitting next to him._

_Shion looked at his name tag:_Nezumi_. Shion then looked at him more closely, he was wearing a well-worn jacket that was probably green but had turned black. He also had long hair tied up but it was so black it looked blue. And the little bit Shion could see of his eyes they were gray and didn't seem to reflect anything they saw._

_Later that day during lunch Shion decided to sit under the Sakura tree though it was too hot for most people to eat outside. As soon as Shion sat down a shadow fell over him. Shion looked up in surprise to find that it was Nezumi standing over him. "Care if I join you." The way Nezumi said it was not a question but a statement. He sat down next to Shion and they ate their lunch mostly in silence. They talked about things but it was just out of politeness, when Nezumi stated, "You were staring at me earlier in class. What! You got a crush on me or something, kid?!" Shion blushed slightly pink because he had been caught staring, he stammered, "N-noo!"_

_Nezumi laughed a little. Shion blushed a bit more but thought that Nezumi's laugh was nice and, maybe, a bit refreshing. _

_Nezumi and Shion talked all through lunch and they soon became friends in class, and outside of school._

Just remembering Nezumi's way of getting his attention back then and hearing his laughter for the first time always made Shion blush and smile at the memory. That had been four years ago, now Nezumi worked at a theater and went to high school. Shion had studied real hard and graduated last spring from high school and now work at his own bakery.

Shion opened Nezumi's bed room door and walked in. Nezumi was in bed surrounded on all sides by books. Shion didn't know how he could sleep in a room filled head to toe or floor to ceiling with books piled on top of each other. Shion was actually surprised that Nezumi hadn't been crushed by an avalanche of books by now. Shion laugh to himself. Shion carefully navigated through the books to the side of Nezumi's bed and leaned over. Shion kissed Nezumi on his lips then whipered in his ear _I Love You._

Nezumi opened his eyes looking at Shion, then as quick as a cat he pulled Shion into a _deep_ kiss. After a while Shion could barely breathe and playfully started to hit and push Nezumi away. Nezumi released him from the kiss but held Shion close to him. "time for breakfast and you are going to be late for work if you don't get up", Shion gave Nezumi another kiss but just on his cheek and left him to get dressed.

Nezumi entered the kitchen a few minutes after Shion sat down. Nezumi sat across from Shion at the table and they ate their breakfast.

After breakfast was done Nezumi went to brush his teeth and Shion cleared the table and started washing the plates and cups. Shion even washed the mice's bowl after they had finished their breakfast , too. Nezumi soon came out of his room and back into the kitchen. "Don't forget your bento lunch." shion pointed to a boxed on the counter and continued washing dishes. Nezumi grabbed the Bento and walked toward Shion, grabbed his hand and kissed it.

Nezumi then turned and walked out the door. _More like he strutted like a peacock,_ Shion thought.

_End _

Please tell me how you liked the short story...

**Shion and Nezumi are two of my favorite characters from No.6 and all original character design and story goes to the author:**_** Asano Atsuko**_**. This story is mine and will not have any notable references to other stories. Thank you :)**

**I hope all that like this will share their comment, vote, and/or like this...P.S. Comments on spelling and grammar I would also like you to post.**


	2. Chapter 2

**This was originally supposed to be several chapters long but I lost the inspiration for the story so it turned out to be a one shot. I'll add this second chapter for those who wanted to know more about Shion and Nezumi's past together. I'm also going to split the next part into two pieces.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own No.6**

* * *

Chapter 2

Nezumi had woken up when Shion's alarm went off but he didn't care because he lay on his bed thinking about his dream. _Such a wonderful dream it was, too, _Nezumi thought. He had been dreaming about the day they met.

_Nezumi had skipped the school orientation to look around. The school was supposed to be over a hundred years old and Nezumi didn't doubt it either. It stood tall and imposing while other buildings in the area were small, even miniscule in comparison. _

_Suddenly out of nowhere a boy ran into Nezumi knocking them both to the ground. "You idiot?! Don't you..." Nezumi trailed off as he looked at the boy. He had red eyes and white hair. His skin was so pale that in all he looked like a porcelain doll._

"_S-sorry. I'm so sorry... did I hurt you." standing up really fast the boy seemed nervous. He offered Nezumi his hand because he was still on the ground staring at him._

_Nezumi pushed the hand aside and got up, then he asked, "Why in such a hurry kid?"_

"_Oh," he looked around, "I kinda got lost going to the orientation. You don't happen to know, do you?" Nezumi almost laughed at him but thought, so he's running around like crazy because of that. This year's going to be interesting. Then, he said "Its that way but it started over thirty minutes ago." He pointed to his right._

"_Thanks," the boy said and then dashed off._

_By the time the second class started Nezumi had found his way into an old building that was labeled P.E. It was hot outside and Nezumi wanted to know what a school like this would have in a building like this. Searching around he found a canister of some kind. He stared at it for a bit trying to read the label but it was so old that it was peeling off. And what wasn't peeling was faded away._

_The canister also had a little ring like hook at one end of it. I wander... Nezumi thought._

_Pulling the ring the canister started to let out smoke. Nezumi threw the canister and as it landed it exploded. Nezumi dove for cover only to look up when several teachers had come in.. He was trapped with no way to escape them._

_While he fight the people who were dragging him out, Nezumi noticed white. Not just any white but the boy who had run into him earlier that day. He with a bunch of other school kids were watching out the windows of the second floor. Nezumi smirked a little though he didn't know why._

_The next day a teacher had been assigned with picking him up from home and taking him to school so that the principal could 'have a word with him'. Then he was escorted to his classroom._

_Walking into the class the teacher told him to sit in the empty seat at the back. Nezumi walked back to his seat. He took a quick look to his right to see who his neighbor was. It was a girl with short hair who giggled when she noticed him looking. Nezumi then took a look to his left... he froze but quickly turned away before the person could notice. It was the boy from earlier...again. They just kept meeting. Why? He thought, Destiny? Fate?_

_Nezumi refused to look at Shion, for he had read his name tag. But he knew that Shion was looking at him and he refused to let the boy know. Nezumi blushed ever the slight bit because he was so aware of Shion staring._


End file.
